Jail break Wiki
Jailbreak is one of the most popular games on the ROLBOX platform. It was released on the 1st of June 2017, this famous game has a massive amount of visits (3.1 Billion) on the 23rd of December 2019. There are also many achievements to get. Bounties A bounty is a thing that police officers can get after arresting you ( you must've robbed a store for this.) Prisoners tasks In Jailbreak your task as a prisoner is to escape into the real world. Soon after you escape, you are a criminal which means that now you can rob Banks, Jewellery Store, the Gas Station, the Donut Shop, the Power Plant, the Museum and the most recent one (23rd of December 2019) the Cargo Plane. The favourite one is the museum which gives you the most money and the highest bounty out of all the stores to rob. Police Officers tasks In Jailbreak your task as a Police Officer is to arrest the criminals for their bounty (if they have one.) When you arrest a criminal the criminal arrest will be sent back to prison and could escape again. As a Police Officer you will sometimes be referred to as a camping cop (if you wait outside of a robbery for someone then arrest them.) Gamepasses In Jailbreak you can buy Gamepasses which some can give you a competitive advantage over the none gamepass owners. Here are all of the gamepasses that you can buy in Jailbreak: . VIP, this gamepass will give you a 20% extra money for robbing a store, a special yellow name in the chat with a thing in front of your name that reads VIP, you will get a tier 2 safe everyday, a thousand more money everyday you log on and a confetti gun in your Jailbreak apartment if you own one. all of these perks will put you 1000 Robux down. . Larger duffel bag, when using Larger duffel bag you will get a three times cash bonus in your bag when you rob the stores in Jailbreak ( not all robberies will receive the same bonus.) This gamepass will put you 300 Robux down. . Pocket garage, this gamepass will let you spawn and customise your car whenever you want to. This gamepass will put you 450 Robux down. . Car stereo, this gamepass lets you play music of your choice on the fly. This gamepass will put you 250 robux down. . SWAT, the swat gamepass will give you a special car and guns that you can use in the Jailbreak map. This gamepass will put you 300 Robux down. . BOSS, the boss gamepass will get you a car, receive notifications when a robbery opens and you get to change into your normal clothes as soon as you escape prison. This gamepass will put you 300 Robux down. We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse